The Money can Wait
by Cindy240
Summary: Fagin expects his death tonight, but he gets something else instead... Wrote this as a joke. It's supposed to be making fun of those weird gay ship fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night in NYC. The wind was bitter and cold; the streets dark and menacing. Fagin was walking toward the shipyard with his usual look of sadness. He was clutching at a note sent from Sykes reading "Come see me tonight...you know where to go. -Sykes". Once at the shipyard, Fagin slowly and nervously walked up to the doorway leading to hell, well at least what Fagin thought of as hell. The hobo rang the buzzer and waited for Sykes' response. Fagin braced himself for a loud, booming voice, but instead he heard a calm one.

"Come in, Fagin...I'm waiting," Sykes said in a slightly horny tone, but Fagin never picked up on it. He was too busy thinking about what punishment he might receive for not delivering the money. The hobo walked inside praying that Sykes woudn't kill him right on the spot or worse, his vicious dobermans to eat him alive. Fagin stopped at the doorway of Sykes' office and gulped. His doom was right behind this door. As he was about to knock the doorway swung open and there was Sykes shooing his dobermans from the room. The dobermans gave Fagin a menacing growl before talking a walk around the shipyard.

"Ahh Fagin...please come in."

Fagin nervously walked in. Sykes' office looked slightly different than last time. There was a large sofa near the corner of his desk and room seemed to have better lighting.

"I'll take your coat for you.."

As Sykes was removing Fagin's coat, he rubbed the side of Fagin's stomach as if to see if he had abs. Fagin made a confused face which soon turned to horror as he believed that Sykes was searching for a place to shoot him dead. Fagin tried to calm his nerves by listening to the soft classical music that was playing from Sykes' radio. Sykes hung the shaggy coat on a coat hanger and swayed over to desk. He reached down to his bottom drawer and pulled out a dildo and a leash and stuffed them into his pockets.

"So Fagin, how are you tonight?," Sykes asked with a sly grin.

"I-I'm pretty good, sir..."

"Relax, you look so tense. Why?"

"It's the money, sir. Look I'll have-"

Fagin was soon cut off by Sykes getting up from his desk. He turned off the music and made a seductive grin while staring directly into Fagin's scared eyes.

"We'll need this music later...Fagin do me a favor..."

"Y-yes sir?"

"Take off your clothes"

Fagin's eyes grew wide and darted back and forth. This was a strange request, but he agreed to it. He removed his hat and then all of his clothing to his ragged underpants and looked at Sykes nervously.

"Underpants too."

Fagin gulped and then removed his underpants. His nude body stood limp in the light.

Sykes smiled in amusement and dimmed the lights.

"Let's make this night interesting..." Sykes then took the leash from his pocket and tied it around Fagin's neck. He then pushed Fagin down on the couch and flipped him on his chest so his backside was exposed. Sykes then removed his pants and undergarments and sat awkwardly on Fagin's skinny legs. He then pulled the dildo from his pants pocket and shoved it up Fagin's butthole. Fagin yelped and tears began to form at his eyes. Sykes leaned forward toward Fagin's ear and whispered," It feels good doesn't it?"

Sykes then licked Fagin's spine and breathed heavily causing Fagin to moan a bit harder. Sykes then released the dildo and licked it.

"Mmmm you taste good for a poor guy..."

Fagin grew slightly horny and his breathing increased. Sykes pulled on the leash to make Fagin sit up like a dog. Sykes threw the dildo on his desk and used his own dick to plow into the hobo from behind.

"Oh yes...this is good. Sooo warm..," Sykes said feeling himself about to cum.

Sykes then rubbed his dick some more and out shot warm, white liquid that sprayed into Fagin's butthole and his back. Sykes licked Fagin's backside and then began to eat the hobo out.

The phone then rang and Sykes got up from the couch to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sykes went over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? I'm in the middle of something important..."

As Sykes was talking, Fagin was dumbfounded at the sexual acts that have taken place. What got Sykes into such a romantic mood? Usually he's always angry and wants money, but tonight was a different story. Fagin could barely move after being plowed by Sykes. He wanted to escape so badly, but thought about Sykes shooting him down for doing so.

"Alright alright bye," Sykes hung up the phone and returned to the couch, but this time, he only loomed over the skinny hobo on his couch.

"Your soiling my new couch...why don't we move to my car?"

Fagin slowly nodded and (after Sykes put his pants back on) was lifted bridal style by Sykes and carried outside to Sykes' car. The dobermans were still walking around outside and Sykes whistled for them to go back into his office. Sykes laid Fagin on the hood of his sleek, black car and unlocked the doors with his car keys. He then opened the door to the back seat and laid Fagin down on his backside. Sykes then removed his pants and undergarments and got into the backseat on the opposite side near Fagin's legs. He then closed the door and there was an awkward silence. Sykes then reached up to the front seat and turned on the radio which began to play "Let's Get it On" by Marvin Gaye.

"Now this is a jam worth making love to...," Sykes said in a low seductive tone. He then reached down to Fagin's chest and began to rub it and squeezed his nipples. He then reached down and clutched at Fagin's dick which was starting to grow hard. Sykes made it worse by rubbing his hand up and down and then sucking the hard dick. Fagin moaned and then squirted all in Sykes' mouth. Sykes slurped up the warm liquid.

"Mmmm...tasty..."

Hearing Fagin's hard breathing turned Sykes on, but since they had both reached each other's climax, he felt it was time to end their sexual ordeal.

"I'll run back inside and get your clothes..."

Fagin was left laying on the leather seat; his breathing now normal and his mind racing with confusion. How could he have fallen for the man who has made his life hell since the moment he lent him money? Is this going to go on forever? Fagin was too scared to think about these thoughts any longer. He now thought about his dogs and Oliver. He didn't want them to worry especially about the thought of him being dead. Sykes had then returned holding Fagin's raggedy clothing in his large arms. He even took a whiff before laying them out on the hood of his car. Fagin got out of the car feeling exposed in the moonlight. Fagin got dressed and then asked Sykes for the time.

"It's only 1am...looks like your all dressed. Why don't you come back next Friday?"

Fagin gulped and then nodded. He then walked out of the shipyard with his head hung low, but a faint smile on his face. Sykes stood by his car and began to smoke a cigar as he watched the hobo walk off into the night.


End file.
